


The Brave And The Bold

by DonutChan



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutChan/pseuds/DonutChan
Summary: What if Hiccup decided to compete for Merida's hand in marriage in the competition at the DunBroch castle? A Mericcup fan fiction. In this crossover, Hiccup and Astrid are only friends (sorry for all those Hiccstrid fans). Takes place during the movie ‘Brave’.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed this story from Loquatorious in the FanFiction website! The account is also on Archive Of Our Own. Please be sure to check Loquatorious’ accounts, for there are many good stories there!  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story. All of them go to their rightful owner(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is set 5 years before ‘How To Train Your Dragon’ and 6 years before ‘Brave’.)  
> Enjoy!

The great chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast, looked out over the Scottish highlands from the castle wall and smiled at the two 10-year-olds that played amongst the local residents. Those two children would run in tandem with each other, weaving in and out of the crowd of villagers as they each managed to grab a bread bun for themselves before making their hasty getaway. Stoick always looked out for Hiccup, no matter how difficult it was for him, as the young boy was like a moth to a flame when it came to trouble. Luckily Hiccup was in safe hands today.

DunBroch was not infested with dragons or outcasts, it was a peaceful settlement a few days south-east of Berk, that was run by Stoick’s childhood friend, King Fergus.

Today he and Hiccup had the chance to visit Scotland because the dragons had left to have their young and would not return for many weeks. This time of year was a blessing for Berk, as it allowed the people to relax, refill stocks, and Stoick to visit DunBroch and Fergus.

The king patted Stoick on the back strongly as he laughs.

“I see your Hiccup is a hit with Merida.” Fergus chuckles heartily.

“It’s a good thing too,” Stoick replies. “He doesn’t have any friends back at home.”

“Wonder if it’s ‘cause ya named him Hiccup.”

Stoick chuckled at that.

“No, that was Valka’s name for him.”

“And ya kept it?”

Stoick glances at Hiccup as he scampers through the marketplace with Merida.

“I start to see more of her in him every day,” he says quietly. “It wouldn’t be right to name him anything else.

“How are you dealing with her being gone?” Fergus asks as genuine concern laced his voice. He had been devastated when he heard that Valka had been taken by dragons and he knew Stoick would be too. He remembered the day when he met Stoick all those years ago when Valka had just been taken. His eyes were filled with sorrow, the energy that he usually commanded was shattered, and it saddened Fergus to see his best friend like that.

Stoick smiles appreciatively at Fergus and chuckles humorlessly.

“That was far too long ago to dwell on now,” Stoick says firmly. “But whenever I kill or maim a dragon… I always think of her, just how much I want her back.”

“Well, how has Hiccup been with it?”

“Hiccup’s been well, actually. A little on the curious side, but all limbs attached.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Ah, Hiccup always tries to go off to find dragons; he’s obsessed with ‘em.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Not when you’re Hiccup it isn’t! That child’s so fragile that he wouldn’t stand a chance against a dragon!”

“Have ya tried training him?”

“Of course I have, but he…” Stoick sighs in annoyance. “He just… doesn’t get it.”

Fergus sighs as well as he leans on the castle wall, arms folded.

“Look, he’s gonna have to defend himself eventually! He’s gonna become a chief!”

“I know.”

Stoick looks down at his young son and frowns as he remembers the boy after he’d been beaten up one night. The bruises and dirt that covered the child’s body haunted Stoick even to this day. The boy was not built to be a Viking, and he wonders if Hiccup would ever be able to become a chief by the time Stoick kicked the bucket.

“I know…”

Merida pulls Hiccup by the hand into a small gap in the wall and focused her hardest on containing her laughter as the angry baker ran right past them. The two children burst into fits of giggles as soon as their chaser was out of earshot. She smiles smugly as she takes a big bite out of her bun.

“Mmm, delicious!” She exclaims as Hiccup takes a bite of his bun.

“Worth the run?” He asks.

“Oh, definitely. I could go for another!” Merida says after she quickly finished her bun.

“But we just stopped running,” Hiccup whines. “I’m tired!”

“Come on, ya wee fish bone.” Merida teases. As soon as the words left her mouth, Hiccup flinches as if something had stung him.

“What’s wrong?” Merida asks at his reaction. Hiccup blushes bashfully.

“Sorry, but is it okay if you don’t call me that?” He replies quietly.

“What? Fish bone?”

“Y-Yes.”

“How come?”

“It’s what the others call me when they hit me.”

“That’s not very nice!”

“I know.”

“So why do they do it if it’s not nice?”

“Because I can’t fend for myself.”

“Well, if they do it again, tell me and I can punch ‘em!” Merida says as she punches the air with her fist. Hiccup smiles and nods.

“Now cheer up, laddy! There be sausage rolls!” Merida then says as she points to a market stall selling the precious delicacy. Hiccup’s smile only widens as he eyes the pastry treats.

“Last one there is a loser!” Hiccup exclaims as he rushed out of the alcove and into the busy market place.

“Oh, I’m not gonna lose to a boy!” Merida cries as she rushed after him. For such a skinny boy, Hiccup was surprisingly fast, and Merida only manages to keep up with him in her dress. She laughs as he tries to grab a roll, yet the whole pile came toppling over, leaving Merida with the chance to grab one as well and disappear out of sight.

She turns a corner to see Hiccup digging into his roll.

“That’s not fair!” Merida says as Hiccup grins. “You had a head start!”

“I still won!” Hiccup taunts, sticking his tongue out.

Merida stuck her tongue out as well as she giggled along with him. She had never had this much fun with another kid before, all the others were far too scared to play or go exploring with her, but Hiccup was different. No matter what she wanted to do, Hiccup was all for it. She loved having a friend like that and hoped to have him around for a long time.

“I wish you could stay here with me, forever and ever.” Merida says, then immediately regrets it.

“Why do you say that?” Hiccup asks.

“Well, I’ve always wanted a friend like you,” Merida says solemnly. “And you have to leave tomorrow.”

“Well, the closest thing to that is marrying me.” Hiccup says shyly but with conviction. Merida only grimaced at the thought.

“Bah! No thanks!” She exclaims. “I don’t want to get married!”

Hiccup looks down at the ground.

“Not even to me?” He asks hopefully (bleh). Merida looks away in thought.

“Well, maybe marrying you might not be bad.” She replies.

“Tell you what,” Hiccup chirps. “How about we make a deal. When you have to get married, I’ll come back and ask you.”

Merida smiles and holds out her hand.

“Ya got yourself a deal, Hiccup.” She says as Hiccup takes her hands and shakes it to seal the deal that they had just thought of.

This seems like a childish deal that would be forgotten in no time as the two heirs grew up, yet little did they know this would turn out to be something that would decide the two children’s fates in the years to come.

Word Count: 1,204

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of 'The Brave And The Bold'!  
> #ireallyhaveothingtosaysoya  
> See ya!  
> -DonutChan


	2. Chapter 2

The sun’s rays penetrate the small gap in between Merida’s curtains, as it casts a thick light onto the wood floor of the princess’ bedroom. The air was warm and still as the bushy ginger sleep peacefully and quietly, her thoughts away from any regal matters such as today or tomorrow. In Merida’s mind, she was at peace. It was a peace that the young girl cherishes in her hectic life. It was a peace that was quickly interrupted by the curtains being ripped open and the sunlight fully entering the room.

“Morning!” Elinor chirp as she strides over to the still sleeping princess. The queen held the covers and pulls them off the princess, disturbing her from her slumber. “That means get up, lazybones! We have visitors today!”

“Urgh!” Merida moans as she claws at the sheets. “Five more minutes!”

“Nope!” Elinor replies as she pulled the covers along with the dreary Merida onto the floor. “This is a big day for the kingdom. You need to get up!”

Merida grimaces as she remembers what day it was. Today was the day she sells her freedom for peace, the day her life ends, the day her suitor was chosen.

“No!” Merida drones as she clung to the covers. Elinor crosses her arms and sighs.

“Either get up or I’m getting the boys in here.” She warns.

“Don’t you dare!” Merida growls.

“Oh, BOYS!” Elinor calls. Merida stands up immediately as she heard three little pairs of feet scamper down the hallway to her room.

“OKAY, OKAY, I’M UP!” Merida cries.

“Good.” Elinor said contently. “NEVER MIND, BOYS!”

Merida grabs her bed post for balance as the blood rushes to her head.

“Now, let’s get you into this dress.” Elinor says as she holds out the turquoise death trap that Merida has to wear to the event.

“Oh lord, do I have to?” Merida whines.

“Yes, now stand here and I’ll sort you out. You’re going to look spectacular!”

Over the next agonizingly slow thirty minutes, the queen manages to squeeze the Scottish princess into the dress and tighten it just enough to inhibit movements too large, such as full leg movement… or breathing. Merida has never been more uncomfortable in her life as she stands in front of her mother, fighting the dress for basic movement. Elinor has adoration sparkling in her eyes as she exclaims her daughter in her dress.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” She gasps as she smiles.

“I… I can’t breathe!” Merida manages to groan as she stands stiff as a board for the viewing of the queen.

“Give us a twirl.” Elinor orders with a twirl of her finger. Merida sticks out her bottom lip as she slowly turns before returning to her original spot.

“I can’t move! It’s too tight!” Merida complains as she tries to stretch her arms against the fabric. Her mother, however, looked on with tears entering her eyes. To her, Merida had never looked so regal.

“It’s perfect.” She said quietly as she looked compassionately at her daughter. Merida groans desperately in reply. Guilt immediately floods into Elinor’s mind as she thinks of Merida’s outburst the day before. She wanted to speak to her daughter so badly it hurt. Maybe if she just…

“Merida,” Elinor starts but stops as she examines her daughter again. Merida looks at her mother expectantly.

“Mom?” Merida asks, desperate for her to continue. Perhaps this was it, the moment they settle their differences and this whole nightmare could be over. Maybe this was it.

Elinor looked into Merida’s waiting eyes and frowns. No, she could not do this. Elinor knows the consequences. Peace had to be kept, no matter the cost.

“Just… remember to smile.” Elinor says as she forces a smile onto her lips. And with that, she turned on her heel and walks out of the room, leaving Merida to look on in disappointment. This was it, her fate. She looks out through her bedroom window over the DunBroch lake and sees three ships on the horizon heading straight for the castle and frowns. How she wished that one of those ships are from Berk. She has missed Hiccup after all these years. The last time she had seen him, she was merely thirteen and still a child. Hiccup has always been the older one by one year, and therefore had always been slightly taller than Merida; however, he was still the young, skinny boy she had met all those years ago and always remains a good friend in her heart. Whenever she felt down or alone, the thought of seeing Hiccup again would pick her up. She wished to see him one more time before she got married; he still had a promise to keep, after all.

Merida sighs as she realizes how childish she sounds. She doubt Hiccup remembered the promise they had come up with, they were so little, so naïve. She doubt Hiccup would even show up, and even if he does, Merida knew that he could never win a contest against the other sons of the clans. He would not last a single round against the other clan boys; he was so small compared to them, so weak that Merida dreaded to even think what the other boys would do to him in a one-to-one fight.

She refuses to shed a tear as she pulls a strand of hair from under her hood of her dress and let the fiery lock cascade down her face. Hiccup would not be coming for her. She will have to deal with this herself.

 

Merida sits as comfortably as she can on her wooden throne as she looks over the throne room.

“Places! Places, everyone!” The queen orders as the huge wooden gates swing open and the three clan leaders march into the throne room.

There were three clans currently present: the Dingwall Clan, the Macintosh Clan, and the MacGuffin Clan, each led by lords of the same names. Lord Dingwall is a short, grey haired warrior with chins for a neck and a boisterous attitude despite his size. Lord Macintosh is quite the opposite; he is a thin, tall figure with blue Celtic body paint all over his body. His black hair is wavy and wild, which perfectly matched his personality. Lord MacGuffin is a tall, muscular, bearded scot that looked that looked just smaller than Fergus, but blond. Each of the lord’s strides proudly into the area with smug grins plastered on their faces. They all stand in a line in front of the king and bow, except Lord Dingwall, who orders a small step ladder to stand on.

King Fergus stands on the raised platform and attempts to address the crowd.

“So, here we are!” He announces, unsure of what to say. “The four clans! Uh… gathering… uh… for…”

Elinor let out an exasperated sigh and stood up to address the clans.

“The presentation of the suitors!” She finishes.

“The presentation of the suitors!” Fergus quickly follows.

The crowd cheers as the king and queen take their seats to start the presentation.

“Clan Macintosh!” Fergus calls.

Lord Macintosh quickly steps up and presents a young man, with body paint and hair similar to his father’s, brandishing a sword as he tries to impress Merida.

“Your Majesty,” Lord Macintosh begins, “I present my heir and scion, who defended our land from the northern invaders, and, with his own sword, ‘Stab Blooder (horrible name)’, vanquished a thousand foes!”

The entire Macintosh clan cheers as the young heir flexes his muscles to Merida, who sighs and tries to hide her face with her dress’ tiny hood.

Fergus hushes the clan and turned to face the next one.

“Clan Macguffin!” Fergus addresses.

“Good Majesty, I present my eldest son,” Lord MacGuffin announces as he gestures a tall, chunky, nervous boy who greatly resembles his father, “Who scuttled the Viking long ships, and with his bare hands, vanquished two thousand foes.”

Lord MacGuffin’s son proceeds to crush a thick trunk of wood in half as to show his strength. His father smiles and pats his shoulder, as the MacGuffin clan cheered for their champion.

“Clan… Dingwall.” Fergus calls, unsure of what the small lord was going to say.

Lord Dingwall adjusted his belt before he hops off his step ladder.

“I present my only son…” He says as he gestures in the direction of a huge, scarred, dark hunk of a man who stood menacingly in front of the crowd. Whilst Merida was intrigued by the giant hunk of a warrior standing in front of her, Fergus’ face was one of disbelief as he mentally compared the tall stranger to the small lord beside him, before looking at Elinor and pointing at the man with a face that literally reads, ‘How?!’.

Lord Dingwall now had the attention of the entire throne room as he continued to speak.

“…Who was besieged by ten thousand Romans, and he took out a whole armada singlehandedly! With one arm he was…”

Suddenly Lord Dingwall notices the huge man standing beside him and growls, pulling out a small and weedy teen from behind the warrior.

“With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other, he held his mighty sword, and struck down a whole attacking fleet.”

Everyone awkwardly stands as Lord Dingwall held up the arms of the weakling that was his son. A thick silence overcame the crowd until a random voice quickly breaks it with the cry of:

“Lies!”

Lord Dingwall did not take this well.

“What?! I heard that! Go on! Say it to my face! Or are ye scared, simpering jackanapes, afraid to muss your pretty hair?”

Lord Macintosh takes the opportunity to insult the rather ranting lord.

“At least we have hair!” He says smugly.

Lord MacGuffin then joins in as well.

“And all our teeth!” He jeers through his thick Scottish accent.

His son tries to join in but his accent is so thick that no one could understand him. Lord Macintosh continues with the onslaught.

“And, we don’t hide under bridges, you grumpy old troll!” He teases.

Everyone in the crowd laughs at the lord’s seething comment.

“You wanna laugh, huh?” Lord Dingwall asks as he turned to his son, “Wee Dingwall!”

Suddenly the young Dingwall jumps onto Lord Macintosh, and with his big teeth, bites into his arm. A with that, a brawl broke out, with everyone fighting each other.

Merida and Elinor were not enjoying the huge fight that was going on in front of them (like mother, like daughter), but Fergus was loving it.

“Nut ‘em! Nut ‘em! That’s the way to-” Fergus calls as he looked over to his wife. Elinor looks back at him reluctantly, expecting him to do something about the situation.

The fight was at its peak when three loud knocks on the oak doors draws silence from the crowd.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Nobody blinked, nobody moved, nobody breathed. Everyone transfixes on the doors as they began to open. Everyone who had been previously fighting quickly rearranged themselves into their clans as the oak doors revealed the person on the other side. The person, in question, was a Viking chief that smiled when he saw the congregation.

“I hope we’re not too late.” He said as he and several other Vikings filed into the throne room.

“Stoick the Vast,” Fergus exclaimed. “Finally come for another visit?”

Merida’s heart started to race as soon she heard Stoick’s name spoken aloud. If he was here, then maybe…

Actually, I’ve come to enter my son into the competition for Princess Merida’s hand in marriage!” Stoick announces. Merida’s heart rose at the prospect of seeing Hiccup again and for the first time that day she smiled genuinely. A few laughs from the crowd could be heard especially from the three lords and their sons.

“Hiccup?” Lord Macintosh questions, and then scoffs. “Well, where is he then? Is he hiding behind you?”

Stoick laughs heartily, before crossing his arms. Merida strains in her seat to find Hiccup, but to no avail.

“No, my son decided to take his own transport.” Stoick replied cryptically. “This whole thing was his idea, to be honest. He should be here _any_ moment now.” Merida’s heart rose even higher at what Stoick just said. Hiccup _remembered_ their promise!

“What does that mean?” The young Macintosh asks. Before anyone could say anything after that, there was a loud roar; the loudest roar that Merida had heard in her life. She looked up to find the source of the noise and saw it. The silhouette of a creature she would never forget. It looks like huge bat flying overhead, and the only word that came to her mind was the one that haunted the Scots for many years, and was the reason why no sane Scot ever ventured near the island of Berk: Dragon!

The strange thing was, there was someone riding it!

The majestic creature lands gracefully on the ground and roars mightily, that sends shock waves into the people around it. The person got off of the dragon and pats its head. The young man, to be precise, wears leather body armor with a red dragon emblem painted on his shoulder, a helmet/mask that covers his head and a wood and metal (peg) leg that replaces one leg up to middle of his lower leg.

In this time, Stoick manages to push his way to the front of the crowd and stands proudly, before presenting the mystery man.

“This, your majesty,” Stoick begins. “Is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the young man took off his helmet, and ruffles his auburn hair. He looks up to see Hiccup’s smirking face.

Every thought process in Merida’s head was gone, as she stared at her childhood friend who was now her would-be suitor. Fergus’ jaw dropped to the floor as he too stared at the young man who bowed toward the king. Stoick decides to continue.

“He is the first Viking in 300 years to not kill a dragon, and the first in recorded history to tame and ride a Night Fury. He and his dragon have single-handedly defeated the Red Death, and have formed and lead the first army of dragon riders to grace the skies. He can, and has taken on armadas alone, and is the greatest warrior Berk has seen in centuries.”

Merida gapes at the young warrior that was once her skinny best friend. Things were certainly about to get interesting!

Word Count: 2,428

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter!  
> I am so sorry I haven't posted any chapters for ANY of the stories on my dashboard, for I have encountered 'Wattpad', a safe haven for people who want to escape reality. Please do check it out, because there are SO MANY AMAZING STORIES ON THERE!!!  
> (BTW: I have an account on there. The name is 'DonutChanYT'. If you do, look at the people I follow, because they have QUIZNACKING GREAT Voltron stories!!!)  
> SEE YA!!!  
> -DonutChan


End file.
